


Uporotye fairy tales

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Princess in the dungeon

Жила однажды Принцесса.  
Жила она в башне, а вход в башню находился в подземелье.  
А в подземелье обитал Дракон.  
Очень красивый Дракон — самоцветный, сияющий и сверкающий.

***

Принцесса была шибанутая на всю голову. Девушка могла сто раз уже убежать, но она свято верила, что принцессы, которых не охраняет дракон — проститутки, падшие женщины, жалкие гейши…  
Родители этой дуры два месяца умоляли вернуться в лоно семьи, но увы. Принцесса настояла на своем и осталась в башне.  
Ждать принца на белом коне.

***

Кормилась она растениями, ну Дракон ей иногда мясца подкидывал.  
Года два отбоя не было от женихов, но никто дальше Дракона не прошел. Дракон их не убивал; хвостом даст, они улетят и головой в землю воткнутся.  
У всех — колья с головами, а здесь — лишь ноги из земли торчат.

***

И вот однажды приблудился в подземелье Кот. Большой лохматый, черного цвета. Кот всё обнюхал, осмотрел и… остался.  
Сперва на два места жил — то у Принцессы обитает, то у Дракона.  
Но потом окончательно к Дракону переселился.  
Удобно спать между передними лапами Дракона.  
Сам Дракон голову на Кота положит и посапывает.

***

А потом Принцесса померла.  
От старости.  
Дракон молодой был, всего ничего — тыщу лет не более.  
Кот тоже явно был не промах, поскольку сколько Дракон не просыпался, он все время этого Кота рядом видел.

***

Прожили они пару лет без Принцессы, а на третий год какой-то ублюдок пустил слух, мол, в подземелье у Дракона дохрена золота и драгоценностей. И повалили алчные двуногие твари за халявой, но и тут Дракон их всех отправлял ударом хвоста в долгий полет.

***

Наступила зима.  
Дракон в спячку залег, а Кот, то спит между лап драконьих, прижавшись к чешуйчатой груди друга, то бегает за мышами или в соседнюю деревню за жратвой. Набегается досыта, прибежит в подземелье мокрый, снегом облепленный, и между передних лап забирается… спать.

***

И вот наступила весна.  
И приперся очередной алчный двуногий за золотом. Он был одет в кольчугу, штаны, рубаху и мягкие сапожки. Вооружен дубиной шипастой и мечом. Двуногий был уверен в своих силах и горланил песню собственного сочинения, приближаясь к подземелью. Его не смутили жалкие остовы предшественников, торчащих живописно по всей долине.

У меня дубина есть!  
Разбивал ей головы не счесть!  
У меня острейший меч!  
Он срубал головы с плеч!  
Как к дракону я войду,  
Голову ему срублю!  
Будет золото моим!  
Это дело заценим!!!

Но Кот услышал песню рано. Он навострил уши и подобрался. Дракон всё еще спал.  
Двуногий зашел в подземелье, проморгался и занес дубину над головой Дракона. Но тут… сверху… на него спикировало нечто лохматое с горящими глазами и острыми когтями. Оно вцепилось ему в лицо и принялось драть с яростью.  
— ОУ!!! БЛЯДЬ!!! — взвыл двуногий, пытаясь оторвать шипящий комок шерсти, но это ему никак не удавалось.

Дракон заворочался.

Двуногий оторвал кота от себя и отшвырнул в сторону. Его рожа была вся в крови, кожа свисала лохмотьями. Он схватил меч и приготовился рубить голову, но Кот вновь атаковал его.  
Теперь уже сзади.  
И издавая хриплый яростный мяв.

И Дракон проснулся и увидел, что его Кот дерется с двуногим, яростно и воинственно. А ещё он увидел, что двуногий схватил кота и, ударив его дубинкой, отшвырнул к стене. Кот отлетел и распластался на полу.  
— РРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРР!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
— рявкнул Дракон и шагнул навстречу врагу, а он не был привязан, и цепи, что должна была его держать, не было. Ухватил Дракон двуногого за шкирку зубами да как швырнет. Тот пролетел пару десятков метров, прежде чем вошел в скальную породу по самые колени.  
А Дракон бросился к Коту. Обнюхал его, облизал, потом его положил обратно между передними лапами и принялся согревать.

— Мяууу, — слабо мурлыкнул Кот через некоторое время.  
— Врр, — отозвался Дракон, — Враррр!


	2. Princess Sophie

Трусишка Дракон серенький  
Под башнею гулял,  
А мимо черный и лохматый  
Котяра пробегал.

А в башне той  
Софи прекрасная живет.  
Всё пьесы сочиняет  
И песенки поет!

И собирает овощи  
Во внутреннем дворе,  
Засахаривает фрукты  
В августе и сентябре.

Но время-то проходит,  
А жениха всё нет.  
И Софья приглашает  
Дракона на обед.

— Какой же ты красивый! —  
София говорит,  
— И хвост, голова и крылья…  
Такой прекрасный вид!

То золотом блистает,  
То яхонтом горит,  
Любое сердце девичье  
Дракон сей покорит.

Горяч он словно пламя,  
И сердцем он велик…  
Не вижу в этом драмы…  
И тут жених возник.

Он въехал в замок спешно,  
Предмет девичьих грез,  
С достоинством спешился  
И меч уже занёс.

Дракон навстречу вышел  
И изрыгнул огонь.  
София закричала:  
— Дракона ты не тронь!

Тебя ждала, о рыцарь,  
Я целых восемь лет!  
Когда же я влюбилась,  
Ты приперся, испортив мне обед!

Дракон! Ату его ату!  
Со двора его гони!  
С тобой, о, мой Дракон,  
Я проведу все дни!

И рыцарь, смачно сплюнув  
И тихо матерясь,  
Уехал…


	3. The first tale about the Ogre

Жил на свете людоед.  
Всех он кушал на обед.

Говорит он: — Эй, сосед!  
Причинил ты много бед!

И сегодня я тебя,  
Нежно истинно любя,

Пищей вкусной заманя…  
За обедом… ням-ням…ня!

А сосед ему ответил:  
— Я, если ты заметил,

За все беды всегда в ответе,  
А вчера бычков я метил,

А сегодня чистил вертел.  
День прекрасен, зелен, светел.

Вот мечом тебя пырну,  
Погружу его в глубину.

Наружу вытащу потроха…  
Заколол я петуха.

Людоед лежит заколот.  
И над ним кружится овод!


	4. The second tale of the Ogre

Жил на свете Ганнибал!  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Всех за завтраком съедал,  
Ням-ням-ням!  
А кого-то за обедом,  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Не делился он с соседом!  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Остальных съедал на ужин.  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Людоеду изыск так нужен.  
Ням-ням-ням!

Замок был у людоеда.  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Принимал он там по средам.  
Ням-ням-ням!  
А в субботу пир давал  
Ням-ням-ням!  
И соседом заедал.  
Ням-ням-ням!

Тут он как-то обнаружил,  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Что подвал Дракону нужен.  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Памятуя, что драконы редки,  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Он скормил ему объедки.  
Ням-ням-ням!

Но с Драконом прибыл кот  
Ням-ням-ням!  
И добавил людоеду хлопот.  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Ганнибал из сказок знал,  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Что коты — источник зла!  
Ням-ням-ням!

Заманил его он днем,  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Колбасу давай пожрем.  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Кот мурчал и огрызался,  
Ням-ням-ням!  
К людоеду не приближался.  
Ням-ням-ням!

Камень на шею. Готов.  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Бросил Лектор кота в ров.  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Бульк, бульк; за кругом — круг…  
Ням-ням-ням!  
Выручит ли котяру друг?  
Ням-ням-ням!


	5. The tale of Robin Hood

О Робин Гуде наш рассказ,  
Разбойнике отменном.  
Богатых грабит каждый раз  
И отдает всё бедным.

***

Однажды славный Робин Гуд  
Охотился в лесу.  
И первым делом подстрелил  
Шерифа, кабана, лису.

Шумел над ним могучий лес,  
Внизу — ветер едва, едва.  
Нет в Шервуде магических чудес…  
Запела песню тетива.

Ополоснул свое лицо  
Он в озере лесном  
И, прикорнув на теплом мхе,  
Забылся крепким сном.

И снится парню белый дом  
И негры всех мастей…  
Куда не глянь, куда не плюнь  
Не протолкнуться из-за гостей.

Мужчины в белых париках,  
В лосинах и в туфлях,  
А слева в коже все идут,  
И плети просто страх!

Девахи с низким декольте  
В юбчонках до пупа…  
Вспотел бедняга Робин Гуд.  
Куда глядит страна!

Он повернулся на бочок  
И сладко захрапел.  
Приснился замок тут ему  
В местечке Болстерстоун.

Где с леди Мэрион он обручен,  
Где он живет по году.  
Детишек много; крик и визг  
Гуляют в замке этом.

Но жизнь готовила сюрприз…  
И вот однажды летом.  
Из дальних странствий возвратясь,  
Столкнулся он с соседом.

— О! Робин! — тут сосед вскричал,  
— У нас беда большая!  
Дракон проснулся под горой…  
А больше я не знаю!

— И что дракон сей натворил?  
— спросил тут Робин тихо,  
— Кого-то где-то укусил?  
Так это-то не лихо.

— Поля он сжег, спалил деревню  
Похитил маленьких детей,  
Теперь искры выдыхая,  
Девчонок просит на обед!

— Я просто так всё не оставлю,  
— тут Робин в гневе заключил,  
— Я всех под знамя созываю,  
Дракону мы остудим пыл.

Несутся кони по дорогам,  
За ними пыль столбом стоит.  
Подъехав к логовищу, узнали,  
Что дракон сей мирно спит.

Вокруг него цвели ромашки,  
И колокольчики цвели.  
Аж шесть гектаров белой кашки  
Жевало пять больших коров.

И спал Дракон. Земля тряслась.  
И ветер из пещеры дул.  
А рядом с входом  
Сидело нечто, затаясь.

Оно зелеными глазищами  
Глядело на белый свет.  
И зрело там кровь, пожарища  
И много доблестных побед.

Тут Робин выстрелил в него;  
Стрела, пропев, во тьме исчезла.  
Но тут проснулся Робин Гуд  
И на ноги вскочил.

Донесся до него лишь крик  
Олений… жалобный, щемящий.  
Стряхнул тут Робин остатки сна  
И окунулся в настоящее.


	6. Sick Dragon

Дракон простудился.  
Он лежал в своем подвале и оглушительно чихал.  
Кот пытался облегчить страдания друга, носился по окрестностям и выкапывал ему травки, облегчающие кашель и боль.

***

Но очередная принцесса, что жила в замке, не понимала, откуда берутся эти ужасные звуки. Она лишь видела черного кота, деловито снующего по двору. И, в силу природной тупости и романтических бредней, решила, что она не просто принцесса, живущая в замке, но кот — это домашнее животное колдуна, а сам колдун — это дракон, которого она мельком видела на фоне белой луны.  
После этой волнующей мысли села принцесса и написала послание сопливое всем окрестным принцам — мол, спасите, помогите. Колдун меня в замке держит, а я еще девственница. И на трех листах витиеватым почерком.  
Отправила всех почтовых голубей в разные стороны и принялась ждать избавителя.

***

А Кот обнаружил ниже уровня подвала горячее озеро. Все изучив и обнюхав, Кот притащил туда больного Дракона. Тот, не возражая, возлег в озеро и принялся вдыхать запах лекарственных растений, которые Кот заранее туда побросал. А там еще оказалось маленькое озерцо. Кот натоптал туда тучу травок. Дракон, завернув шею, отхлебывал травяной настой и блаженно щурился.

И так Дракон проводил на озере большую часть дня. Потом он выходил, ложился на теплую кровать из шерсти съеденных им животных и засыпал. Кот дрых между лап.

***

И вот однажды в замок прискакал очередной рыцарь. Он горел желанием расквитаться с колдуном. Поцеловав ручку принцессе, он спешился и, выставив меч, отправился в подвал. Озера он достиг быстро, но… это было последнее, что он в жизни видел, ибо Дракон в это время оглушительно чихнул. И полторы тонны зеленых липких вонючих соплей накрыли беднягу рыцаря с головой.  
И всё.  
Мир потерял одного из прекрасных рыцарей.

Дракон его не заметил.

***

Через неделю примчался очередной избавитель. Сияя золотыми латами, он подскакал к принцессе и спросил громким голосом:  
— ГДЕ КОЛДУН!!!  
— Там! — сказала принцесса и мило смутилась.  
— Я спасу вас! — веско сказал рыцарь, спрыгнул с коня и бросился в подвал.

Первым, кого он нашел, был кот. Кот нес в пасти травку и не обращал внимание на двуногого. Но двуногий обратил.  
— Колдовской кот!!! — завопил рыцарь. — ТЫ УМРЕШЬ!!!  
Но Кот метнулся вглубь подвала и исчез.  
Рыцарь последовал за ним.

Выбежав к берегу озера, он узрел Дракона, который увлеченно играл в кораблики, гоняя по озеру деревянные миски.  
Но до Дракона ему было не добраться, а вот Кот был в паре метров от него.  
— УБЬЮЮЮЮ!!! — закричал рыцарь и, бросившись на бедное животное, принялся кромсать Кота мечом.  
Шерсть, кровь и мясо разлетелись по пещере.

Но тут Дракон, увидев, что его Кота какая-то сволочь убивает, встал из озера, подошел к рыцарю и прихлопнул лапой.  
Потом взял окровавленного полуживого кота на лапы и вернулся в озеро.  
Обмыл его от крови и прижал к себе.  
Кот обвис. Он не мяукал и не стонал.  
Дракон был напуган.  
Он выбрался из озера, закутал кота в шкуру последней овцы, которую они съели, и уложил рядом, а потом завалился спать.


	7. Song and ditties

Жил да был один Дракон,  
Приручил его барон.  
И скормил ему кота…  
Нет. История не та.

Жил да был один барон,  
И его сожрал Дракон,  
А потом сожрал кота…  
Нет. История не та.

Жил да был однажды Кот…  
Всё сейчас наоборот.  
Кот с Драконом подружился,  
А барон из замка смылся

***

Слон бежал, задравши хвост,  
Потому что был понос...  
Потому что за ним с тапком  
Гнался пьяненький матрос

***

Влад Азаров пил вино...   
Это было так давно,  
Что бочонок этой дряни  
Десять лет валялся в ванне.

***

Владислав Азаров фон  
Трансильванский он барон.  
В Трансильвании живёт,  
У соседей кровь всю пьёт.


	8. Dragon, the cat and the poet

Дракон и Кот преспокойно жили в прекрасном заброшенном замке, увитым диким виноградом и плющом.  
Дракон жил в подземелье, по вечерам выбирался в дикий сад и играл там с Котом в прятки.  
Кот шастал между подземельем и единственной башней.  
В башне обитал поэт.

***

В сумерках он выходил на обзорную площадку и начинал читать стихи.

Под белой луной  
Мой замок стоит.  
Над белой луной  
Черный дракон летит.  
И черный кошак  
Мяучит весь день  
И исчезает, как тень!

Дракон с Котом внимательно слушали стихи, но ничего не говорили. Не выражали свое одобрение.

Поэт был уверен, что Дракон и Кот — плод его воспаленного воображения, но с пугающей методичностью писал стихи, посвященные либо Коту, либо Дракону, либо им обоим.

Мой кот!  
Изыскано ступая!  
Не знаешь ты,  
Куда судьба тебя ведет?  
Ты — страж  
Врат рая,  
Но с дьяволом  
Тропа тебя сведет!  
И дьявол предложит  
Тебе бессмертие.  
Возможность жить  
И зло творить…  
Но ты уйдешь…

Дракон тоже удосужился отдельного стихотворения.

Дракон, летящий в небесах,  
Внушаешь ты ужасный страх.  
Но я смотрю на твой полет,  
И страх меня внутри берет.  
Хочу с тобой я полетать,  
Луну с небес себе достать.  
Познать эфир, познать полёт.  
Пускай дракон меня возьмёт.

***

Они жили все очень хорошо, пока однажды к поэту не приперлись гости.

Кот повертелся под ногами гостей, получил ласку от всех и унес в пасти целую кучу всяких вкусняшек.

***

В темных фиолетовых сумерках в подземелье проник сладковатый запах, приторный и вязкий. Кот бросился к Дракону и закрыл его нос своим телом. Дракон фыркнул, но ничего не стал делать.

Когда оба тела угомонились, в подземелье спустился высокий мужчина в белом костюме и черном плаще. В его руках был котел, секира и витиеватый кинжал. Поставил котел, магическим способом налил туда воды, разжег огонь. Взял кинжал и пошел к неподвижно лежащему коту.

И был ужасно удивлен, когда кот всеми когтями вцепился ему в мордень.  
Двуногий принялся махать кинжалом, но кот молча уворачивался, увлекая колдуна наружу.  
Дракон наблюдал за этим, готовый прийти на помощь.

Кот вывел колдуна наружу и повел за собой. Кот знал, куда надо завести двуногого. За садом был крутой овраг, на дне которого был старый замшелый колодец.

***

Пока Дракон выбрался из подземелья, кот скрылся. Дракон подбежал к оврагу и посмотрел в колодец. На дне каменного цилиндра лежало изломанное тело колдуна. А рядом на замшелых камнях съежился маленький черный комочек.

Дракон всунул голову в колодец и аккуратно вытащил Кота наружу. Вся шерстка в крови, язык наружу, лапы висят.  
— Фррр… — жалобно произнес Дракон и ткнул носом в шерсть кота, — фрррр…

Но Кот висел на лапе Дракона, как мокрая тряпка, и не реагировал.

Дракон прополоскал кота в фонтане и унес его к себе.


	9. Horror stories

Кот открыл глаза и ужасно расстроился.  
Голова его Дракона лежала недалеко от него с выпученными глазами и вываленным языком.  
В луже черной крови.

А около туши Дракона копошился мерзкий двуногий.  
Кот внимательно осмотрел себя.  
Двухметровая сильная черная пантера с длинной шерстью.  
Острые когти.  
Ужасные клыки.

— МРРРРРРРРР!!! — Кот в бесшумном прыжке разорвал двуногого напополам.  
Тело человека обрушилось на холодные камни двора.

***

Кот немного подумал, вылил из котла ту дрянь, которая в нем булькала, помыл котел в фонтане, налил туда чистой воды, пихнул в воду тело колдуна и много травок, закрепил на нем кучу всяких трубок и колбочек. Зажег под котлом огонь.

Пока колдун дистиллировался, Кот подтащил голову Дракона к туше, облизал рану и подложил к отрубленной шее.  
Как раз по мерке.

Кончился день, наступил вечер. В колбу накапала розоватая жидкость с пряным запахом. Кот снял колбу, когтем нанес себе рану на лапе и сцедил в колбу свою кровь.  
Взболтал, потом опять облизал обе раны на шее Дракона, сложил и облил все это таинственной жидкостью, которая выглядела, как багряный огонь.

Закончив дело, Кот снял котел и пошел его мыть.

***

Чистый котел Кот поставил на огонь, бросил туда травки, плоды всякие, вина плеснул. Дракон не выглядел живым, но, по-крайней мере, его голова приросла обратно к шее.  
Кот сидел около котла трое суток, итогом стал типа что-то супа.

Кот снял котел, дотащил его до Дракона и принялся вытаскивать травку из котла и запихивать её в глотку друга. Он пролезал во внутрь и раскладывал траву в желудке Дракона. Заливал жидкостью.

Наконец варево кончилось. Кот отшвырнул зазвеневший котел и рухнул около Дракона в полном изнеможении.

***

Дракон проснулся ночью.  
Он помнил боль и темноту.  
Но потом боль прошла и темнота исчезла.  
Дракон повертел головой, нашел спящего кота и перетащил его на передние лапы.  
После чего уснул вновь.

Утром он обнаружил, что кот истлел в его лапах.  
От него остался лишь белый череп.  
— УРРРР!!! — взвыл Дракон, тщетно пытаясь унюхать Кота. — УРРРР!!!

Но Кот не откликался, Дракон всхлипнул, взлетел и помчался далеко, чтобы оставить позади обитель слез.

Правда, через пару километров, Дракон обнаружил, что рядом летит его Кот, сосредоточенно маша крыльями. Кот сманеврировал до Драконьей морды и принялся подталкивать того к ближайшему лесу.

Дракон послушно изменил курс и приземлился около лесного ручья. Ему ужасно захотелось пить и он, наклонив голову, принялся хлебать воду. Кот пристроился рядом, быстро и бесшумно лакая студеную воду.

После того, как они напились, Кот забрался на Дракона и повел его куда-то в глубь чащи.  
Они шли долго по черной узловатой чаще, пока не вышли на лесное озеро. Кот подтолкнул Дракона к озеру.  
Тот вошел в озеро, дно которого устилали мхи, и разлегся в нем. Голову выставил на берег и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

Каждая клетка наполнялась бодростью, чешуя заблестела, крылья гибкие. А про Кота Дракон и не вспомнил.  
Уснул.

***

Когда проснулся, солнце вовсю серебрило поверхность воды, разбрасывая снопы радужных искр.  
— Уррр? — позвал Дракон.  
Но Кота не было.  
Дракон выбрался из озера, встряхнулся и принялся нюхать воздух.  
Он долго нюхал и унюхал лишь слабый запах разложения.  
Помчался туда.  
И точно.  
Вот и Кот.  
Шерсть слезла, кости обнажив.  
Кожа просела, потроха вывались.

Дракон ткнулся носом в мертвого Кота и разревелся.  
Он выл и рыдал, пока не обессилел.  
После чего зарыл кота в землю, обмыв его предварительно своими слезами, и улетел навстречу восходу.  
На сердце у Дракона было тяжело.


	10. The young Dragon's suffering

Дракон улетел очень далеко от того места, где похоронил Кота.

Он просто не знал, что делать.

Современному дракону что нужно для счастья?  
Теплое уютное подземелье, неконфликтная принцесса без выебонов, рыцари всякие с наездами…   
Бытовал слух об одном драконе, что забил на вторые два пункта и, поселившись в теплой пещере, вышивал картины мулине*…   
Но, скорее всего, это был просто слух, пущенный для морального разложения драконьей массы.

***

И этот Дракон не был исключением, пока не появился Кот.  
А как только Кот пришел, Дракон вдруг сообразил, что ему как раз Кота и не хватало. Теплое пушистое чудо, которое мурчало, мяукало и грело Дракона в холодные зимние дни. Которое выхаживало Дракона от болячек, спасало его от кровожадных двуногих, которые покушались то на мифическое золото, то на печень, то на сердце, то чешую.  
И теперь Дракону Кота не хватало.  
Он подружился с ним, привык и…

***

Дракон малость всплакнул, но потом решительно вытер слезы.  
Нужно было что-то делать.  
Но что?  
Похитить какую-нибудь королеву, а потом в битве напороться на меч разгневанного короля?  
Поступить в армию к другому королю, чтобы погибнуть смертью храбрых в первой же битве?  
Разорить пару городов к чертовой матери, чтобы потом двуногие его прикончили?

***

Все планы Дракона сводились к одному — как бы побыстрей отправиться на тот свет к Коту. Ему там очень грустно и одиноко, а здесь Дракону плохо без кота.

***

И если учесть, что Дракон провел в размышлении, слезах и в беспокойном сне уже семь месяцев без пищи, то становилось ясно что в дальнейшем, если не возьмет себя в лапы, он помрет голодной смертью.  
Возможно, Дракон к этому выводу бы и пришел, но это был всё-таки Дракон. И он желал погибнуть, как все Драконы — смертью храбрых пасть от рук неизвестного рыцаря.

***

И тут в Драконью голову пришла мысль.  
— Надо мне оторвать чешуйки на сердце, — подумал Дракон, — и дождаться, когда ранки заживут. Потом можно выполнить какой-нибудь из планов.

Сказано — сделано.

Дракон стряхнул сонное оцепенение, выбрался на прогретую майским солнышком поверхность и отправился приводить себя в порядок.

***

Все лето он прокачивал себя и ел. Он носил камни, разбивал старые замки, ломал деревья, жег деревни, ел коров и овец.  
Пустился во все тяжкие.

***

Иногда он думал, чтобы было бы если, вместо Кота к нему бы пришла Кошка?  
Да, звери они разные, но ходили слухи, что мезальянсы такого рода случались**.  
И что бы у них в конце концов могло бы получиться?  
Котодраконы?  
Дракокотята?

***

Дракон фыркнул. Всем же известно, что самцы только дружить могут, никаких поползновений на продолжение рода.  
Чтобы Дракон мужского пола яйца откладывал?  
Это вообще непостижимое явление.  
Но зато у двуногих пользовались спросом драконьи яйца… их солили, сушили и употребляли внутрь, чтобы мужская сила была.  
Только никто никогда не видел кастрированного Дракона, также никто и никогда не видел, чтобы польза была от этих дел.

***

К концу осени Дракон понял, что он вошел в полную свою силу — крылья могучи, когти и зубы остры, чешуя горит на солнце.  
Всё.  
Теперь отоспаться.  
Потом можно вступать в битву.  
А то Кот его заждался.

***

Дракон прилетел к своей пещере с двумя жирными коровами.  
Разделал их и сожрал.  
Шкуры вышвырнул, он приучал себя спать на жестком холодном полу, чтобы привыкнуть к холоду.  
Потом, вздохнув, сел прямо, лапой отметил то место на груди, где под мышцами и чешуёй, билось драконье сердце, и принялся выдергивать чешуйки.  
Было больно.  
Кровь капала из ранок прямо на размокшую от холодного дождя землю, но Дракон, стиснув зубы, продолжал работу.

***

Наконец на его груди образовалась проплешина.  
Дракон выпрямился, постоял под осенним дождем, к которому примешивался снег, чтоб смыть кровь и грязь.  
Фыркнул.  
Выпустил пару хилых искр и пошел спать.

***

Он проснулся посреди ночи от того, что кто-то лизал проплешину на груди.  
Но Дракон не понял, кто это был, по причине темной ночи.

Утром Дракон открыл глаза, посмотрел на передние лапы и увидел там… Кота, который мирно спал, прижимаясь к проплешине.  
— Фррр — Дракон фыркнул и обнюхал животное.  
Определенно, это был его Кот.  
Но, дракон мой, какой же он был худой и грязный!  
Лапы сбиты, шерсть свалялась, ребра прощупываются, нос сухой, обветренный.  
Дракон счастливо улыбнулся, значит, тот кот был не его кот, а его Кот где-то потерялся, а он, голова ослиная, вместо того, чтобы поискать Кота, развел нюни и улетел.  
Вот болван, идиот, курячья голова!

Дракон подхватил сонного Кота и потащил его мыть в ближайшее озеро. Вымыв и расчесав, Дракон отволок Кота в пещеру, закутал в сухую шкуру и полетел за мясом. Когда вернулся, Кот проснулся и чуток покашливал.  
Дракон разорвал корову и предложил Коту.  
Тот набросился на свежее душистое сочное мясо и ел до тех пор, пока не превратился в пушистый мяч, после чего уснул заново.

***

Теперь Дракон был спокоен. Его Кот был с ним, а, значит, геройская смерть откладывается до неопределенного времени.


	11. Lonely heart of a Dragon

Одинокое сердце Дракона

Чешуёй крепкой затворено,

Не пробиться туда, не забраться,

Не даёт он над собой издеваться

А сам плачет, всегда одинокий!

Этот мир для драконов жестокий!

Ты не плачь, мой Дракон!

Сердце моё не рви!

Я с тобою останусь от зари до зари!


	12. Flying Dragon

О! Мой Дракон!  
В сиянье света  
Летишь ты гордо;  
И дней неторопливый шаг  
Тебя обходит мимо.

Ты — крут, могуч, умен, великодушен!  
И ветра струи тебе послушны.  
Лишь взмах крыла,  
И ты уже за гранью света,  
Где лунным светом изморозь согрета.

Еще один рывок в пространство.  
И мир теряет постоянство,  
Течет и изменяется в секунду.  
Тебе в усладу и в угоду.

Внизу — Земля!  
Смешной надутый шарик,  
И кто в драконах немного шарит,  
Тот понимает, что драконы —  
Порождения звезд,  
Которых ветер космоса принес  
В те времена, когда и человека  
Нога нигде не оставляла след.

Да! Дракон — сосед!  
Но он дерзок и умен.  
У них так множество имен.  
Но дружбу ценят все драконы мира,  
Последний хам и дерзкая задира.


	13. Love triangle

Как однажды дракон  
Был в принцессу влюблен…  
Он дарил ей цветы и красивые камни!

Но в ту пору там рыцарь  
Проезжал из далеких краев;  
Он охоч до принцесс и до золота жадный!

Вот сошлись. Зазвенела там сталь,  
Засверкали чешуйки и латы.  
Поднялся тут рев, зашумели леса…

И принцесса бегом из палаты.  
Прибежала на поле. Что же видит она?  
Оба — рыцарь, дракон — лежат бездыханны.

Принцесса тут взяла топор,  
Массивный лук, стрелу  
И побежала на царский луг  
Забить одну овцу.

Закончив страшные дела,  
Несет на спинке тюк.  
Там шкура, мясо, потроха…  
— Вставай же, милый друг!

Обмазав кровью и вложив  
Сырое сердце в рот,  
Принцесса, в шкуру завернув,  
Тащила до ворот.

А во дворе, прильнув к нему,  
Заплакала она.  
— О, как я буду жить сейчас.  
Совсем, совсем одна.

Вставай же милый, посмотри…  
Какой красивый двор  
Какое небо высоко  
Ты только погляди

Тебе я буду печь пирог,  
Готовить всю еду.  
Вина бочоночек я налью,  
Упьемся допьяна.

Вставай же, крыльями махни.  
Огнем из пасти полыхни,  
— так плакала она.  
И тут раздался глубокий вздох.

Дракон очнулся весь  
И полетел скорей на луг,  
Чтоб рыцаря доесть.

Он когтем латы разломал,  
Хвостом коня прибил.  
— Какой хороший аппетит.  
Ты ешь и набирайся сил

— принцесса, плача и смеясь,  
обмыла двор, любя,  
И приготовила кровать  
В придачу и себя.

Под вечер залегли они  
Под бледный балдахин.  
Ночь опустилась на страну.  
Дракон уж не один.


	14. Bikes

Пили в баре портовом  
Дракон с котом.

Дракон — старый морской волк,  
В выпивке он знает толк.

Он на дне морском собирает жемчуга  
И на суше потом продает втридорога.

У него в подвалах вина,  
Все в амфорах старинных.

Он — хозяин волн и мелей!  
Заманить к себе сумеет.

Ну, а кот — житель суши,  
Лапы у костра он сушит.

Плавает на кораблях,  
Нагоняет сильный страх.

Капитан ему бросает,  
Мол, мы все породу вашу знаем.

Вот как брошу тебя за борт.  
Мне не надо твоих хлопот.

Кот непрост, хитер и нагл  
И, к богам своим воззвав,

Прямо в волны… Бултых…  
Замер на палубе крик.

Опускается на дно,  
Раскрывает плавники…


	15. the idea

В Мертвом море  
Есть Дракон.  
Он могуч, красив, умен.  
Но.  
Не еврей.

Страну скорей  
Он покидает.  
Куда путь держать?  
Он не знает.  
Но  
Давно

Все вымерли друзья!  
А похищать красоток  
Уж нельзя.  
Не тот  
Полет…

И самолет  
Летит в голубой лазури.  
И думает Дракон:  
— Найду ли?  
Кого-то  
Из своих?

Хотя бы троих.  
Но можно двух.  
Да хоть один,  
Но  
Дракониха.

Долетел до Салоников.  
На землю опустился  
И в древние развалины  
Забился.  
Всё.


	16. Battle with the rats

Как однажды в окно вылетал Дракон.  
Он услышал в небе колокольный звон

И, крыльями взмахнув, устремился вдаль  
Оставив позади тревогу и печаль.

Вот летит он, разрезая облака.  
Видит он издалека

На горе огромной монастырь стоит.  
Колокол гигантский рядышком звенит.

Приземлился Дракон у крыльца,  
Но видит: нет нигде живого лица.

Лишь на крыше, развалившись, Кот.  
В ус не дует, спит без хлопот.

Тут Дракон вежливо сказал:  
— Меня сюда колокол позвал.

Будь любезен, объясни почему?  
Никогда я понять не смогу.

Кот мурлыкнул: — Проблема в тебе,  
Ты оставил столицу в беде.

Злые крысы сожрали еду.  
Я бы рад, но увы — не смогу.

Возвращайся, Дракон! И реши,  
Ты на верном сейчас пути?

— Крысы съели еду? — Дракон удивился.  
— Это хан на принцессе женился.

Да, поели они очень знатно…  
— Всё, Дракон, возвращайся обратно,

— Кот мяукнул, проснулся.  
Лапы вытянул и потянулся.

— Так и быть, полечу я с тобой.  
И дадим мы этим крысам решительный бой.

Крыс уничтожали они…  
Пролетали месяцы, дни…

И последнюю крысу Кот растерзал,  
И крысиный начальник из града бежал.

И Дракон в монастырь улетел.  
И с Котом он на крыше сидел.

До сих пор они оба сидят,  
И на землю спокойно глядят.


	17. Dragon Elegy

Дракон летал  
над небом и землей.  
Дракон устал  
над морем и водой.  
Дракон присел  
на дерево и сник,  
Дракон взмолился;  
раздался крик.  
Дракон свалился,  
и в тот же миг  
Взошла луна.


End file.
